Hiei's apprentice
by GoddessOfHyperactiveness
Summary: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho Fic, Mukuro is a little concerned with Hiei and look what she gets him!
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Yu yu hakusho, never did!  
-------------------------------------------  
"WHAT!!" Hiei yells at Mukuro  
"You heard me" she reply's calmly. Hiei is passing back and forth across the room, throwing his arms in the air.   
"You're kidding," he shouts  
"Nope."  
"An apprentice!" he stopped and glared at her,  
"Hai"  
"No way!" he starts off again.  
"Yes way!" she said sternly, "Now settle down, she's waiting for you outside."  
"SHE!!!!" he screamed.  
"Yes, she. Her name is Narra, she is a young fire demon, like your self," she stated, "Your on your own to much Hiei, I worry about you." She had a concerned look on her face.  
"I'm perfectly fine on my own!" he snapped.  
"Well she's on her own as well, you'd be perfect for each other."  
"No, I'm not taking her!" he stopped and folded his arms in defiance.  
"Oh yes you are!" Mukuro stated as she grabbed Hiei and dragged him out to meet her. She opened the door and threw Hiei forward. Hiei stopped, swung around and glared at Mukuro. Mukuro just smiled and pointed to the stairs. Hiei swung around too find a young beautiful girl sitting on the steps. She had long raven colour hair with red tips on the bottom; she was dressed in a black tank top and black tight trousers with black boots. She had a white handled Kitana sitting next to her on the steps. Suddenly she swung around to see Hiei standing there, she grabbed her Kitana and stood up very quickly. She straightened here hair out and dusted herself off. Hiei was captivated with her eyes, they looked allot like Kurama's eyes except hers were a very deep red colour. She was no taller than Hiei, maybe a little shorter perhaps. Mukuro walked over to them and started to introduce them to each other.  
"Hiei, this is Narra, you new apprentice" then she turned to Narra, "Narra, this is Hiei, your new sensei". Narra with a little hesitation held her hand out to shake Hiei's. Hiei didn't budge, and then Mukuro elbowed him in the side. He turned and glared at Mukuro (yet again) then turned back to Narra and shakes her hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you" said Narra with a warm smile on her face. Hiei couldn't help but smile back.  
"The pleasure's mine."  
"Good" said Mukuro in relief, "now why don't you take Narra to meet your ningen friends?" she asked. Narra looked at Hiei in a confused way,  
"Ningen?"   
"Hn…um…Yeh, ok" he said hesitantly. Hiei started to walk down the steps, followed closely behind by Narra. They both walked out the door.  
"Phew" said Mukuro in relief and she went back inside.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ningen world*~*~*~*~  
"Can I ask you a question, if you don't mind?" said Narra looking a Hiei as they walked.  
"Hn…I suppose," He said looking straight ahead,  
"How do you have Ningen friends?" she asked,  
"I dunno…just do" he stated. It started to get a little windy and Narra's hair was flying everywhere. She tried to hold it back but it didn't work. Hiei kept looking out of the corner of his eye, watching her struggling to control her hair. He snickered to himself. Finally it got to Narra. She stopped and searched through her bag that was swung over one shoulder.  
"What are you looking for?" Hiei enquired,  
"A hair tie" she replied.  
"Oh, ok" he said as he waited for her.  
"Got it," she said triumphantly. She ran her fingers through her hair to get in into a high ponytail position and then wrapped the tie around, leaving only a few strands of hair either side of her brow. Even they had the red on the ends. She grinned at Hiei as they started off again. Hiei just grinned back at her.  
"So, I heard you're a fire youkai too?" enquired Hiei,  
"Hai" she replied,  
"Well how fast can you run?" he asked with a smug look on his face.  
"Fast enough to get me out of trouble" she replied with the same look on her face, she knew what he was up too.  
"You see that building through there" he said as he pointed it out to her.  
"Yes?" she said nievly.  
"Race you there" he stated.  
"Your on!" and with that they were off. Both going to the fullest of their in-human speed. Hiei was in the lead at first, but then, out of no-where, Narra just shot past him in a blur. Hiei was dumbfounded at her speed.  
"What the…?" he said as she stopped at the veranda of the temple.  
"Phew" she said puffing hard, "You put up a really good challenge"  
"How did you do that?" he said puffing as well.  
"Dunno" she puffed, "I always have been able too", she looked at Hiei with a smug look on her face and said, and "Maybe I could teach you a few things too" she grinned at stood up straight.  
"Hn" was all Hiei said. He straightened up and walked towards the door of the temple, "Narra"  
"Yes?"  
"Welcome to hell" he said with a big youkai grin on his face. She grinned back and they went in.  
Well? I have never seen a Yu Yu hakusho show in my life, but I have done a fair bit of research on it. I hope you like my fic. ^-^  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Yu yu Hakusho.  
------------------------------------------  
"Welcome to hell" he said with a big youkai grin on his face. Narra just smiled back and walked up the stairs.  
"You go first" she said.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"They know you, what would they say if I walked in?" she said with a sarcastic look on her face.   
*They know me, but it doesn't mean they like me*"Hn... spose" so he walked in and Narra followed. Everyone was sitting in the room in front of the fire.  
"Hey Hiei, who's the cutie with you?" said Yuusuke with a funny look on his face. Narra blushed while Hiei ignored the statment. He thought he'd better act nice to everyone for Narra's sake.  
"Um...everyone," he started, he never knew how hard it was to act nice, it just wasn't his nature," this is Narra" he said rather quickly, "That's Yuusuke" he pointed him out. Everyone looked at Hiei in astoundment, they had no idea what was going on, Yuusuke tought he'd better go along with it,  
"Hello" he said politely,  
"That's Boton and Yukina"  
"Hi" Boton said happily,  
"Hello" Yukina said with a warm smile on her face,  
"That's Rieko", Rieko just smiled politely.  
"That's Kuwabara," he said with a sigh.  
"HI!" he boomed out. Narra giggled at this.  
"And..." he looked around, "Where's Kurama?" he asked. Yuusuke pointed to the door. Hiei and Narra swung around to find a tall redheaded, green-eyed man,  
"And I'm Kurama" he introduced himself.  
"Nice to meet you all" Narra said as she nodded her head with respect.  
"And?" said Yuusuke with an enquiring face.  
"And what?" Hiei snapped glareing at Yuusuke, he'd had enough of this *acting nice* stuff,  
"Well...why is she here?" he asked. Hiei froze; He didn't want them to know he had an apprentice, they might think he's starting to get soft. Narra saw this in Hiei's eyes,  
"Just a friend" she stated. Hiei seemed to relax after she said that.  
"Just a friend, huh?" Yuusuke said sarcastically.  
"Well,your a nosey one, aren't you" said Narra as she bent down to Yuusuke and smiled. Yuusuke went red with embarrassment, everyone laughed.  
"One question" said Kuwabara,  
"What?" snapped Hiei,  
"Where is she gonna sleep?" He stated.  
"Good question," said Yuusuke,  
"Fine, she can have my bed, I'll go sleep in a tree of something." said Hiei, he couldn't take much more of this.  
"No, you don't have to" said Narra,  
"Yeh" stated Yuusuke, "You have a double, you can both sleep in it". Hiei and Narra just stood there and stared at Yuusuke,eyes wide open, and then they turned to each other,  
"What, it's not like anything will happen, right?" he said with a funny expression on his face. Hiei went all red again and hid his face, while Narra just laughed to herself.  
"I don't mind," she said  
"What!" said Hiei as he swung around to face her, Kurama's eyebrow raised at that statement.  
"Like Yuusuke said, it's not like anything will happen?" she stated looking at Yuusuke out the corner of her eye.  
"Hn...ok, fine!" he gave up on the subject. Kurama did not like this at all but he didn't show it.  
"I don't mean to be rude but I'm a little tired, is there somewhere I can get changed?" she asked politely.  
"This way," Hiei said as he started to walk down the hallway, Narra followed. Kurama glared at them as they walked by.  
"Hm, well" started Kuwabara, "Looks like the little fire youkai has found himself a girl friend" he said with a big grin on his face.   
"It won't last," said Kurama positively with a stuck up face.  
"Do I detect a bit of jealousy here?" blurted Kuwabara; at the end of that statement Kurama was right in the Ningens face holding his collar. Yuusuke jumped up ad went over,  
"He didn't mean it Kurama," he said assuring him. Kurama didn't budge. Hiei came around the corner heading for his room; he stopped and looked at the 3.  
"Hn...something i missed?" was all he said as he glared at them. Kurama swung round and saw him; his eye's wide open. He dropped Kuwabara and stood up straight, "No" he said brushing himself off, "Not a thing" he said as he headed for the door making sure he didn't make eye contact with Hiei. He slammed the door behind him; Hiei went to follow but stopped him self and continued on his way to his room.  
"What are you doing?" asked Yuusuke as he helped Kuwabara up.  
"None of your business!," Hiei snapped.  
"Oh, ok" he said. Hiei stormed off into his room.   
"That was close," said Yuusuke.  
"Very" said Kuwabara as he started to relax. Hiei came out again with something in his hand, and headed back to the bathroom. Then he came back again and leaned against the hallway door.  
"Hey Hiei" said Boton,  
"What!" he snapped, looking her straight in the eye,  
"Why are you acting so nice?" she asked, "Normally you don't come here unless were on a mission, and if you did, wouldn't say 'boo' to us," She had a confused look on her face, " but now your even introducing us to your friend?"  
"Hn..." he started,  
just then, Narra came out wearing one of Hiei' s T-shirts and his boxer shorts. One thing Yuusuke and Kuwabara noticed was that the boxers were very short, they didn't mind that ^-^. They weren't the only one's who'd noticed it, there was Hiei, eyes wide open, staring at Narra. He'd only just noticed how pretty she really was. Narra glanced at Hiei and realised what he was doing. She went red and giggled as she walked to Hiei's room. Hiei realised what she was laughing at and went red also,   
"Um...I'm going to go find Kurama!" he stated, trying to look tough as if no-one had noticed. He hurried out the door.   
Once he got out the door, the other's all laughed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hiei is walking through the forest and it begun to snow.  
"Great" he said to himself, not too impressed. But he kept walking. He noticed a tall figure leaning against a tree, he knew who it was. Hiei approached Kurama and sat next to him.  
"What's up?" he asked with a smile on his face, Kurama didn't even budge. The smile slowly slipped off Hiei's face and turned stern. "Are you going to talk to me or am I just wasting my time," he snapped. Still he did nothing, so Hiei got up and started to head back.  
"Why?" Kurama said quietly. Hiei stopped and turned around to face Kurama,  
"Why what?" he said with a confused look.  
"Why is she really here?" he asked again, his voice shaking. Hiei tilted his head in confusement,  
"Why do you need to know?"  
"Please…" he said raising his head, his eyes were pleading Hiei to answer.  
"Fine…Mukuro recons I'm out on my own too much, so she got me an apprentice," he said with an embaressed look.  
"Really?" said Kurama with a confused look on his face  
"Hn…yes" he replied. Hiei stuck his hand out to help Kurama up. He pulled the Youko up and Kurama dusted himself off.  
"Phew…I thought you'd gotten yourself a girl friend or something." He said with relief.  
"What!" Hiei snapped at Kurama.  
"I was joking" Kurama said holding his hand up in front of him self. Hiei glared at him,  
"I bet you were!" he snapped as he stormed off.  
"Hiei!" Kurama called out, "Wait up!" he ran after Hiei. Hiei slowed down so Kurama could catch up and explain him self.  
"Kuwabara said it first" he puffed. Hiei didn't make eye contact with him,  
"Him I could forgive, that's just what he does" he explained, "But you?" he looked at Kurama with a disappointed look on his face.  
"I know" Kurama said looking at the ground, "I guess I reacted before I thought it over," he said sadly. Hiei sighed and kept walking.  
"You know," he explained, "I don't need you to defend my back every time".  
"I know , and why are you acting so nice to every one?" he asked,  
"For Narra.." he said,  
"What?"  
"Well, if i don't act nice to them, she might think I'm anti-social" he stated,  
"But you are" stated Kurama, Hiei just glared at Kurama,  
"I know I am, but...." he was finding this difficult to say,  
"But?"  
"She's different to other youkai's i've known, she's so warm and open hearted"  
"Complete oposite to you?"  
"Yeh.. WHAT?" Hiei clicked to what Kurama said,  
"It's true!" he stated.  
"Hn.."  
"Well, I have to tell you..." he stopped and looked up, Hiei looked at him, then did the same, to find Narra sitting on the steps of the temple.  
"You 2 went for a walk, and didn't invite me?" she said joking. Hiei glanced at Kurama as he walked up the steps and to Narra, he held his hand out and helped her up.  
"Good night" said Hiei,  
"Night Kurama" said Narra also as Hiei took her hand and they went in side. Kurama stood there with a sad expression on his face.  
"Hiei…"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mmmm interesting. I just LOVE leaving stories at cliffhangers! Now before you flame me for making Hiei and Kurama seem like they're gay because I know their not! I'm just making the point that they have a very close friend ship and obviously, Kurama doesn't want a third person in it!  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never even seen an episode!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hiei and Narra went inside and headed for Hiei's room,  
"Good night you 2" said Yuusuke, Narra just smiled and kept walking whereas Hiei stopped and gave Yuusuke a cold glare. Yuusuke just smiled and scratched the back of his head.   
"I'll be in later" he called to Narra, not taking his eye's off Yuusuke for a second.  
"Ok" she called faintly.  
Hiei turned back and headed outside again, he went out the door and straight past Kurama who was sitting on the steps.  
"Hiei?" he said. Hiei didn't answer back he just leapt up into the treetops and vanished.  
~*~*~*Tree tops*~*~*~*  
Hiei sat down on one of the branches of a big tree.  
"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "This isn't me?" He turned and rested his head against the trunk. "Stupid Mukuro!" he snapped and he broke a twig of the branch and threw it to the ground. "How could she do this to me" he said softly. "I can't take on an apprentice, I'll probably end up killing her" a vision of Narra lying limp in the blood red stained snow came across Hiei's mind, that thought scared Hiei. "Why the hell did that scare me?" he stated, "Normally I love death and carnage!" He thought of Narra back in his bed, so warm, so caring, so innocent. "How the hell could she be a fire youkai?" he asked himself. "Like Kurama said, I'm the complete opposite to her, how could we get along" he turned his head to the side and sighed. "I'm just going to have to send her back". And with that statement, he was on his way back to the temple. He leapt down from the tree and walked up the steps. By this time, Kurama was gone. He walked inside, all the lights were out, but he could find his way. He quietly opened the door to his room. It was lite up by the moonlight. He headed over to his bed and saw Narra. She was curled up in the blankets; her hair in a long plat was hung over one shoulder. She slept so peaceful.  
"Hn..." he said quietly to himself, "At least she wont snore". He got undressed to his boxers and got in. He lay there for a while just watching her. She was so peaceful. He almost envied her in a way. After a while his eyes slowly shut and he drifted off to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*The next morning*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hiei woke up to an empty bed, he looked around the room, but Narra was gone. He looked at his clock, 7.00am. He got up and got dressed, and headed out to the sitting room. Everyone was still in bed. A sound grabbed his attention form outside, it sounded like a whistle. He slowly headed for the door and peered out. There was Narra, leaning against one of the pillars on the veranda, playing some kind of flute. The tune was so melodious, so happy, and so beautiful. Hiei woke up to that remark, *Beautiful? * He said to himself, *did I just say beautiful? *. He opened the door and walked out to Narra, she looked up at him and smiled. She continued to pay. Hiei sat down and leaned against the pole opposite to hers and listened to her tune. She stopped part of the way through her song and looked at Hiei, Hiei looked back.   
"You want to have a try?" she said handing the pipe to Hiei. Hiei's eye's widened and he shook his head vigorously.  
"Aw.. Comon'," she hinted, "I wont laugh". Hiei took the pipe off Narra and blew into it, it made a squeak, but that was about it. Narra giggled and lent over to Hiei and held the pipe the right way, she took his hands and put them in the correct places on the pipe.  
"Now" she started, "Blow into it as if you were whistling" she said. Hiei tried again. A better sound came out this time,  
"Good!" said Narra happily, she lent over a bit more, and reached to touch Hiei's face," now you just have to..." she was cut off when Hiei jerked his head back away from Narra's hand. Narra pulled her hand back and rested it on her hip, "Aw comon'" she stated, "I don't bite!" She tried again, but Hiei did the same. She was starting to get fed up, "Now do you want to learn or what!" she snapped. Hiei saw her true fire youkai sideshow with that statement. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and nodded.   
"Good" she said more relaxed, "You still haven't gotten your mouth right, this is the only way I can show you" she stated.  
"Hn..." was all Hiei said. She lent over again, but this time, Hiei didn't move. She smiled and softly put her hand on Hiei's cheek and mouth and showed him how do to it.  
"It's sort of like and.. Oh I don't know..." she paused and then looked at Hiei again, " a ooo sound" she said going a little red.  
"Ooo?" said Hiei, trying to be serious.  
"That's it!" she said with a smile on her face. She lent back against the pillar again, "Now try". Hiei blew on the pipe and a lovely note came out.  
"You've got it," said Narra happily. Hiei smiled at Narra.   
"Now try again," she said  
~*~*~*~*~*10.00am*~*~*~*~*  
Kurama got up and headed for the sitting room, he stopped at the door and looked out to find Narra sitting there humming to her self, but he turned slightly to find Hiei sitting there playing a tune on a whistle. His eye's went wide with astonishment, Hiei was (he gulped) *enjoying* himself. He heard footsteps fro behind him, he looked to see Yuusuke still half asleep coming to wards him.  
"What going on" he yawned,  
"Shhhhh!" said Kurama quietly. Yuusuke woke up and went over to the door and looked out too. He smiled with amazement from what he saw.  
"Well I'll be darned" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Narra looked up to the door and stopped humming, she said something to Hiei, but the others couldn't hear. Hiei jerked around and saw what Narra was talking about. His eye's widened and he swung back round, turning his back to Kurama and Yuusuke. Narra just smiled and turned back to Hiei, she moved closer to him. She went to put her hand on Hiei's shoulder but he shot up and was off into the woods. She sat there and sighed, she turned back around to the pair and glared, her eyes were a bright red.  
Yuusuke and Kurama jumped at this, her eyes were filled with hate and disappointment. She bared her fangs at them and stood up. She started to walk off into the wood after Hiei. Kurama snapped out of it and he stormed out the door.  
"What was that for!" he yelled at Narra. She shot around at Kurama and glared, eye's glowing. She didn't say anything, she just growled and walked off. Yuusuke strolled out the door and stood next to the Youko.  
"What with her?" he stated. Kurama said nothing; he just watched her fade into the woods. "I don't know," he finally said, "but I intend on finding out!" he snapped and stormed inside.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Another cliff hanger. oh well. I hope my story is interesting.Cya's!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Narra walked slowly through the woods,listening. Listening for her sensei. She knew what she was doing was impossible. She knew that if Hiei didn't want to be found, he wouldn't. She listened anyhow. She walked for around half an hour before she heard something, other than the woods noise. What she heard wasn't her senei, it was something else. She raised her hand ready to her kitana, just to be safe. She continued to walk as if not noticing the sound, eye's straight ahead. The sound came again, it was coming from behind her. She stopped and turned her upperhalf to look. Nothing. She turned back and went to take a step when a huge purple Youkai dropped directly infront of her, Rei-kan raised, ready to attack. Her eye's widened and in a flash, her Kitana had slashed the beasts stomach. It shreeked in pain as it doubled over. Narra ran as fast as she could, kitana still out.  
"Hiei!" she called as she ran, "Please!". She continued to run when another ran infront of her, she didn't have time to swerve, so she lept over it, summer-sulting in mid air. The Youkai thrust it's Rei-kan at her, only to hit thin air. She landed and spun around, thrashing her kitana into the Youkai's back, severing it's spine. It also shreeked and fell, but as it did, it turned. Narra didn't expect this. Without warning, it thrusted it's Rei-kan sidways straight across Narra's rib cage. She screamed in pain and dropped. As she fell she forced her Kitana down on the Youkai's head, slicing it clean in half. She fell to her knees clutching her chest, blood mixing with that of the Youkai's. She bent to inspect the wound, it went strsight across her chest. Luckily, it didn't cut through her sternem. She closed her eye's and turned her head away only to notice a small figure standing not far from her. The figure started to run towards her, it came into light in the process.  
"Hiei.." she said quietly. Hiei's eyes wide with shock, still clutching the flute Narra gave him, knelt beside her.  
"What happened?" he asked in cofusion,  
"I don't really know" Narra replied, "They just attacked me" she said as she winced at the pain. He looked at her chest, the gash in her tank top was slightly singed on either side.  
"Rei-kan" he stated,  
"Yes" she replied.  
Hiei started to shake his head, "But why?" he looked up at Narra.  
"I don't know" she said shaking her head.  
"We'd better get you back before any more come" he stated as he stood up and offered his hand to help her. She grasped it tightly and stood up,  
"Can you walk?"  
"I think so" she said as she took a step, she nearly doubled over but Hiei steadied her. She put her left arm over Hiei's shoulder still with her right clutching her chest. Hiei put one arm around her waist and the other held her hand around his shoulder. They headed off, back to the temple.  
~*~*~*Temple*~*~*~  
When they entered through the door, Kurama stood up. He looked pretty Pissed off.  
"And where hav....." he trailed off as he noticed Narra  
"What happened?" asked Yuusuke as he stood up.  
"Youkai's" Hiei stated as he set Narra down on a seat, Yukina went over to tend to her wounds, noticing the tank-top,  
"Rei-kan?" she said in astoundness. Narra nodded.  
"Why?" asked Kurama, looking at Hiei,  
"How the hell should I know!" he snapped.  
"Just asking!" Kurama snapped back,  
"Well next time, Don't" Hiei answered glaring at Kurama,  
"What's up your arse!" Kurama yelled, taking a step foward,  
"Oh I wonder!" Hiei snapped, also taking a step forward,  
"Hey, Hey!" Yuusuke said as he interviened. Kurama pushed him aside and walked towards Hiei, only to be held back by Yuusuke. Hiei thrust foward, kitana out, but was held back by Kuwabara.  
"Settle!" said Yuusuke, struggling to keep the Youko back. Kuwabara was having a hard time with Hiei also, he had to hold the firey little youkai as well as dodge his kitana that was getting thrust around.  
"Quit It!" yelled Reiko as she entered the room. They all paused and looked at Reiko. Hiei was the first to move, he forced himself out of Kuwabara's grip and put his kitana away. He looked at Kurama, raising one eyebrow, "Finished?" he said arigently. Kurama just glared at Hiei. Hiei just smiled smuggly and turned to go out the door, only to find Kuwabara standing there. Hiei growled at the Ningen. Kuwabara jumped out of the way in fright, and Hiei left. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

I don't own YYH!  
------------------------  
Narra watched as Hiei went out the door. Kurama settled down and broke free from Yuusuke's grip. He straightened everything up and dusted himself off. Then he looked at Narra. Narra didn't flinch.  
"Don't tell me you two are going to start", Yuusuke sweatdropped.  
"I have no intention of starting anything" stated Kurama. Narra raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Good" stated Rieko, "Now will somone go find out why the Youkai's are starting to atack us?"  
"I spose I will" sighed Yuusuke.  
"As if you'd make it" stated Kurama,  
"Well I don't see you volentiering!" snapped Yuusuke.  
"Well maybe I will!" snapped Kurama back. Narra got fed up,  
"Will you two GROW UP!" she snapped as she staggered up.  
"What did you say to me?" snapped Kurama,  
"You heard me!" she snapped back.  
"How dare you!"  
"Oh, go flush your ego!" she snapped as she stormed out of the temple, grabbing her bag and kitana as she went.  
"Where do you think your going!" yelled Kuwabara,  
"None of your buisiness, Ningen!" she yelled as she went out the gate.  
"Oh, fiesty little youkai!" yelled Kuwabara at her. She turned around at Kuwabara and glared at him, eye's glowing. She growled deeply and started to walk back.  
"Uh oh!" Kuwabara went back inside. Narra stormed back up the steps and was about to burst in when Hiei stopped her. She swung around.  
"What!" she snapped.  
"That's no way to talk to your sensei" he explained,  
"Well so far you've been a pretty shitty sensei!" she snapped and brushed past him, back down the steps.  
"Well excuse me!" he started as he went after Narra, "This is my first time!"   
"No excuse!" she turned back around to face him, "You left me in there, surrounded by Nignens, a Koormrine, a Spiritual Detective and a bloody Youko!", she stopped and stared at him, looking deep inside him. He tryed to block her but she was too strong. "You discust me!" she snapped and walked off. The others were outside by this time. It started to snow. Hiei just stood there dumbfounded.   
"Narra!" called Hiei as he ran to her. Hiei put his hand on her shoudler but she grabbed it and threw him over her shoulder into the snow.  
"Don't touch me" she said, eye's still glowing. Kurama ran to Hiei and helped him up. Hiei was insulted by her act and stormed over to her. She was just standing there smirking at him.  
"How dare you!" he snapped and went to hit her but she dodged and elbowed him in the back and sent him back into the snow. The snow around Hiei began to melt as he got angrier. He got up and stood there, back towards Narra.  
"What's the matter?" she mocked, "Youko got your toungue" she glanced at Kurama. He was about as angry as Hiei was. Kurama went to intervien when,  
"No" Hiei said sternly, Kurama stopped and looked at Hiei, "I can handle this" he said as he flung around, kitana out and charged for Narra. Narra drew her Kitana and held it up to counter Hiei's attack.   
"Are you challanging me?" she grinned. Hiei growled and his eye's went red as he attacked again and again, but Narra countered them all. "When's it my turn?" she mocked. Hiei smirked,  
"Go whenever.."  
"Alrighty then" she said as she srtaightened up, she dropped her bag and got rid of her kitana guard, and got into battle stance. Next thing she flung towards Hiei with her speed and thrust her kitana at him. Hiei countered it but before he could react she'd changed stance and had gashed his leg. Hiei didn't flinch. Narra kept trying but to no evale.  
"Is that all you've got?" Hiei panted. She smiled at Hiei and let out a huge youkai scream and then it was full on. The others couldn't see anything but blurrs.   
"C'mon Hiei..."Kurama said to himself. Next thing it was over. Narra had Hiei pinned to the ground with her kitana. They were both panting and covered in cuts and gashes.  
"No..." Kurama thought. Narra just stood there, Hiei at her mercy.  
"Well..." Hiei panted,  
"Well what?" she answered,  
"Aren't you... going... to kill me?" he panted again,  
"No..." she stated. Hiei looked a little confused and so did all the others. Narra held out her hand and helped Hiei up.  
"Wha..?" he panted.  
"Now I know I can beet you, thats enough for me" she smiled.  
"Your wierd" he stated,  
"No" she started as she picked her bag and stuff up, "I'm pure breed", she looked at Hiei.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, your part Koormrine right?"  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he slapped his hand over Narra's mouth.  
  
"What was that?" Yukina whispered to Yuusuke,  
"Umm..... I don't know" Yuusuke lied.  
  
"What?" Narra whispered  
"Don't worry, just don't say that out aloud, ok?" he pleaded. She smiled,  
"Ok, Hiei"  
"Then why can't I be your sensei?" he asked,  
"Well, bacause you wont be able to teach me some skills because your not pure breed and I wont be able to adapt to some of your ways" she stated. Hiei sighed and nodded.  
"I guess this is good bye then" he held out his hand to shake  
"Yeh guess so" Narra took his hand and shook it. She pulled Hiei forward towards her and kissed him on the lips. Hiei was dumbfounded. When she let go, she left a long thin parcel with a red ribbon tied around it in his hand. Hiei looked up at Narra and she smiled. She winked at him, turned away and ran. Hiei looked back at the parcel and opened it. There was a little flute in it, just like Narra's, plus a little note. it read; *Dear Hiei, I hope you enjoy playing this as much as I enjoyed teaching you. Keep on practicing! All my friendship, Narra.* Hiei held up the flute and looked at it. He smiled and put it in his pocket.  
"I'll practice...I promise......"  
  
THE END  



End file.
